


The best thing I've had in my mouth in the past 5 minutes

by TheChesapeakeStripper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Lube, M/M, Smut, blowjob, watermelon ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/TheChesapeakeStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frerard fic for a friend of mines birthday, AU where the band never broke up and Frank and Gerard are not married. Smut and profanity. Short but not so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best thing I've had in my mouth in the past 5 minutes

Gerard was moaning the lyrics into the microphone, to frank they were bot words so much as a series of hot sounds that burst from his lips; sweat drenched hair and too tight trousers were just teasing the bassist. Frank could not wait for them to be alone and just...fuck, Gee was right against him, hands in his hair which completely drowned out the thousands of fans as he stared up at him with parted lips, the cool metal of his lip ring a slight burn against the heat of his skin. The fans went mad for it as Gerard practically pulled open his shirt only to quickly move back to the middle of the stage like the cock-tease he was, leaving Frank uncomfortable in the skin-tight leather, the same leather that cupped Gerard's crotch and-holy fuck that was his hands down his pants! Hearing him moan into the mic was probably going to cause widespread orgasms. Frank was glad the bass hid his erection but a side glance and wink from Gerard meant that some _one_ could see his raging hard-on.

After several more songs more erotic moans than Frank could take and being bombarded by fans (Which frank was more than happy to talk to but Gerard...) until they got back away from the main stage, hot and exhausted from flinging him about the stage but aching in a good way the bassist quickly dragged Gee into a near by storage cupboard with little hesitation. It was smaller than anticipated, leaving them with a hands width between them and the small area filling with the smell of arousal, the sound of their pants echoing a little. Frank grinned at him before quickly smashing their lips together swallowing the singers hot and needy moans, one by one between his lips. Gerard shoved his fingers in Frank's hair and yanking him closer, rocking their bodies together, Frank's hands roaming up his shirt and over his sides only to be pushed back a little and left panting.

“L-later...We've gotta get moving.” he said quickly pulling him back out of the cupboard and looking about for anyone, luckily the coast was clear as they moved through the halls, kissing and pressing each other up against the walls and giggling like school girls with a crush as they touched, forgetting where they were meant to be going several times and ending up bent in two with laughter.

Getting dressed and getting on the bus passed in a blur and the two of them ended up laying face to face on Frank's bunk, dressed in simpler and more freeing clothes, although they were a little well worn as no one had been able to do laundry yet. But they ignored that. Tonight they were staying at a hotel, with beds and a real shower and beds, it was pretty damn close to heaven. Except the sneaking about and trying to have sex quietly which never panned out as they intended. The disgusted looks from Mikey after the first night all those years ago had made that obvious and now they were sworn to be quiet or face the wrath of Mikey Way.

Gerard grunted as a sudden weight landed on him in the small form of Frank who made quick work of pulling Gerard into a hot kiss, groaning as he felt skilled hands slipping under his waistband, he needed more that this teasing or he would lose it, needed him so bad-A pillow smashed them in the head and was followed by a face appearing at the edge of the bed

“Can't you wait three fucking hours?” Mikey asked before skulking off again to find something to erase the sounds of his brother's sex voice from his mind. Frank shook his head and growled before begrudgingly rolling off Gee and nearly onto the floor luckily Gerard caught him and pulled him close, the bed was thin and they had to lie on their sides with only the occasional sweet kiss or grope to satisfy them both. It had the complete opposite effect, by the time they reached the hotel they were as frustrated as teenagers.

Neither heard anything else the others were saying and they ended up passionately making out against several walls, a door and a suitcase before reaching their room, hot and eager as Gee slammed the door and push Frank up against, fisting his hair so he could not move away. Frank pressed against Gerard with a gasp as his hair was pulled “Cl-clothes...” he panted, pawing at the front of Gerard's shirt and almost ripping it apart in his hurry to touch him, Frank's shirt was next to go but then it got tricky to stand up and remove their clothes and a quick change to a more horizontal position by Gerard pulling him away from the door and pushing him onto the bed with a quick bark of 'strip' worked fine for both of them. Frank pulled off the skin tight pants happily freeing his erection and letting his legs fall apart as he watched Gee strip, fingers teasing himself, trailing down to his waistband and over the hard bulge of his cock before easing them down like he did this kind of thing professionally, the tease! Frank groaned and moved a hand to his own cock only to have it slapped away by a now naked Gerard.

“Wait.” he growled into the crook of his neck and quickly grabbed lube and a condom before crawling back on top of Frank and pressing his lips to his chest, it was awkward with Frank under him due to the height difference but Gee rolled over and pulled the smaller man onto his lap so he was resting over his erection. Gerard grinned and pulled him into a suffocating kiss, hands moving down the guitarist's back to his ass, kneading it as Frank took the initiative to grab the lube and began to pour it over his own hands only to have it  taken away by Gerard who mirrored the action before pressing one against Frank's twitching entrance. With little desire to wait for him to get used to it as he added a second finger, by the third Frank was fucking himself with hard thrusts on Gerard's fingers, a sight that went straight to Gee's cock. All the foreplay since the cupboard had left them both aroused and easy, it was a shame that the sex was going to last only a fraction in comparison, but it was sex, sex with Gee none the less, so all was good-

“F-fuck!” Frank yelped as he was pulled forcefully onto Gerard's lubed cock; it was mostly shock and the sudden sensation of being filled that left him panting and yet breathless as he fidgeted to get used to it. He was a hyper individual which Gerard was fine with as half the time he would just let Frank do all the work while reaping the orgasmic relief of it without much effort. “G-gee!” He groaned sliding down a little further before pushing himself up again, whimpering as he felt the loss of Gerard inside him. Gerard slid his hands about Frank's hips, admiring the tattoos which shone a little with sweat before easing him back down and bearing the weight.

It didn't take long for Frank to work up a good pace, sliding up and down his lover's cock while he was brought into hot, sloppy kisses that let him swallow Gerard's moans and grunts as he sped up. Frank was a whimpering mess by the time Gerard lay a hand on his cock; the excitement almost stopping his hips rising and falling as he only gasped a garbled 'yes' and tried to thrust up into the hand about him at the same time as going down on the cock inside him. It was confusing for both of them as Frank sat there dazed and Gerard watched him with a smirk, the arse, before beginning to jerk him off slowly, teasingly, but Frank got the message and began to move again, gasping a little at the few brushes against his prostate that brought him even closer.

Gerard let his hips press up a little every now and then just to throw off Frank's rhythm, or so Frank assumed, before tightening his grip and spreading the small amounts of pre-cum that slid down his cock, his own filling up Frank and helping him move with ease. He could feel him clench about his length more and more, a sure sign he was close to cumming, Gerard was fairly close as well but Frank was already spilling his cum over the both of them before Gerard could put together a sentence.

He stopped moving as he came, easing himself off and between Gee's legs with heavy movements, body feeling that emptiness without Gee in him. He licked a stripe up Gerard's cock with a grin as he made him bucked his hips a little with the new sensation. Frank was glad this lube was flavoured, but alas it was that awful artificial green flavour which lied and claimed to be watermelon.  Frank ignored it and gently wrapped his lips about his cock, gently sliding down it as he held Gerard down with his hands on his hips. Frank hummed and felt Gee jolt as he began to suck, moving one hand to meet his mouth as he tried to get him off.

Gerard was moaning and panting by the time Frank was nearly through with him, gagging a little as he came down his throat which flooded away the taste of fake-ass watermelon and replaced it with the savoury tang of cum. He looked at him with disdain, maybe the watermelon was better, but Gee was too busy revelling in his post-orgasmic bliss to notice Frank glaring as he wiped cum out his mouth with a pillow, it was Gerard's pillow and now it was covered in cum, saliva and watermelon-y lube but turned upside down so no one could tell.

Gerard pulled him into a loose hug and began giggling like the dork he was, he was always like this after sex but it was nice. Frank moved up and rolled off him only to nearly fall off the bed. “We should um...shower?” he asked continuing to roll off and land not so gracefully and look not so intentional as it was meant to “Fucking hardwood, fuck-!” he moaned only to be silenced by Gerard's tongue in his mouth which was one of the best things to be in his mouth over the past hour.

It took them a while to reach the shower because Frank couldn't really walk and Gerard did not want to walk. They ended up slumped against each other in the shower, laughing like maniacs while water flooded over them and wiped away the trace of sweat and sex. Gerard was clinging to Frank who was pressed up against the wall; smiling as they washed each other with clumsy hands and flicked water at each other.

Frank looked over Gerard's body, it was different than his in so many ways but it was like a blank canvas with its tattoo-less features. He smiled and pressed his lips to Gerard's neck, sliding down and biting occasionally until he was kneeling before hi own work of art which bloomed across his pale skin as dark blossoms. He looked beautiful like this. But then again, he always did.


End file.
